Through a Father eyes
by Queen of the Cake-eaters
Summary: (Ch 3 posted)Things are always different looking throught someone else eyes.
1. Prolouge

Title: Through a Father eyes  
  
Rating: G  
  
Rachel rambling: Yes I started another one, but I hurt my knee and am confined to sitting still. This is very different for me. Yes it's still about Adam (how shocking) I hope I didn't mess up any other characters so far. I really would appreciate feedback. Um yeah, the rest is pretty basic. I don't own anything.  
  
I look down into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen in my life. It was strange how much perfection can be swaddled into a small blue blanket. I was looking into the eyes of my brand new son. I don't know if I'd ever felt so full. Full of life, full of love, complete.  
  
Sarah rested her head back and took another glance down to the infant in her arms. How could I have doubted even for a moment that this wasn't right? Yes our oldest child was fifteen followed by twelve and the baby, well not any more but our second youngest at ten. This baby came as a surprise to all of us. At thirty-seven years old I thought I was too old to be a father again. To far removed from the diapers and the screaming.  
  
Looking down at the wife I love and the child in her arms every doubt was erased. I know that this baby was something we needed.  
  
"Philip," Sarah said looking up at me. "Philip," She repeated again smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I was just,"  
  
"You were just hypnotized by the perfection that is your son," She said reading my thoughts. "Go get the children I want them to meet there brother."  
  
I almost didn't want to leave. I felt like a five year old on Christmas morning. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to blink simply in fear that something might change. But I did leave. I found the kids sitting in the cafeteria.  
  
Hailey was the first to spot me, "Did she have it?" I laughed a little; Hailey had been the most excited about the new baby. At thirteen years old she loved everything about kids.  
  
"Yes, you Mom had the baby and both are doing fine,"  
  
"So what was the kid?" Matt asked looking up at me with a bored expression. I couldn't blame him, they'd been here quite a while.  
  
"Another boy,"  
  
"Yes," Jason and Matt hit hands at the news while Hailey slightly pouted. I had to admit even I had thought having two boys and two girls would be fun, but there was nothing to be done now.  
  
"I guess little boys can be cute, sometimes." She said glaring over at her gloating brothers. "Can we go see him?" She asked turning her attention back to me.  
  
"Yes, but be quite. And keep it brief you Mother needs rest," All three nodded and got up quickly. I knew each was excited about meeting the new member of the family.  
  
The other two filled in quickly but Jason stopped short. He turned back and looked at me.  
  
"So I'm not the baby any more?" Jason asked looking a little upset. I guess it was my fault for years I'd called him my baby.  
  
"Well, you're not the youngest any more." His face fell. I felt a twinge in my heart; the news was the hardest on him. "But your still my baby" I said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"It's not the same," He sighed pushing away a little dragging his feet into the room.  
  
"Hey Jason, come see the little guy." Matt called to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and steered him over there.  
  
He looked down at the baby with a mix of interest and annoyance written on his face.  
  
"What do you think we should name him?" Matt asked. Matt was a great older brother, he played with Jason but more importantly he was there for him. "I voted for Anthony,"  
  
Hailey rolled her eyes, "Heck no we have to name him something cute like Tommy or Justin."  
  
Jason shook his head his nose scrunched up. Matt laughed and hit his shoulder, "Then what do you think?"  
  
"Adam. His name is Adam."  
  
I looked up at Sarah she had her I'm in deep thought crease on her forehead. But slowly she started nodding, "Adam, I think that's the perfect name Jason. Just perfect." She leaned over and kissed his head. Jason was now beaming.  
  
"I got to name the baby," He said gloating to Matt.  
  
"Yeah, you won again. You're so spoiled."  
  
"Rotten." Hailey added.  
  
"I'm just the baby."  
  
"Not anymore." Hailey said. To her she was pointing out a fact, Matt hit her as Jason looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm still Daddy's baby, aren't I?" He looked up at me.  
  
I smiled at him, "Always,"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but o you have a name for the birth certificate yet?" A nurse holding the paper work stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, I do." She pulled out a pen, "This is Adam Nathaniel Banks."  
  
End Prologue  
  
More Rachel Rambling: Basically my idea was to write Adam growing up through Philip eyes, I know in this chapter he may have been a little to 'fluffy' but I'm still working out exactly how my version of him will be. I hope you liked this first little tid bit and I'll get a real chapter up as soon as possible! Oh yes and I am looking for a beta for this story, any takers?  
  
Rachel 


	2. birthday parties rule

"Could he be in the closet," Anyone could clearly hear the giggling little boy was safely hiding behind the couch. I flung open the closet and pretended to be really stumped at where he was.

Matt came in soda in hand and looked at me. "Dad, do you need help? I mean should I call Doctor Smith or what?"

I threw a pillow at him. "I am trying to find your little brother, but he's just way to good at hide and seek."

Matt nodded making an ahhh noise, "Well then let me help, I mean after all you are getting senile." I glared at my oldest son. "Ouch Dad you can stop with the daggers already."

I picked the pillow I'd thrown and threw it purposefully behind the couch. "Oh I missed, I better get that." The giggling had turned into squealing by this time.

When Sarah walked in moment later I could only imagine the scene in front of her. Matt Adam and myself had dissolved into a tickle fight after I had pulled Adam out from behind the couch. I was 'holding' him down while Matt unmercifully tickled his younger squealing and squirming brother.

"Looks like the birthday boy is having fun." She said smiling down at Adam who was simply beaming.

I need to take more days off like this. It was Adam's fourth birthday and I had taken off the whole week. Over the last year it kept getting harder to get Saturdays off, even get home for dinner on time. Unlike Sarah and the other three kids who were having a hard time adjusting to my increase in hours, Adam simply enjoyed every second I was home.

"Now now, look at this. Wrinkled your nice shirt, we can't have that now can we." I stood him up and tugged at the hopelessly wrinkled shirt.

The doorbell ringing signaled that guest had arrived. I had insisted to Sarah that having a full on birthday bash for a newly four year old was a waste, but Sarah being Sarah would throw a party for just about anything. Adam bolted to the door before I could even stand all the way up.

"Jim," I smiled finally arriving at the door. Was it my fault the kitchen just happened to be along the way?

"Philip," We shook hands.

"I'm so glad you could make it," I said giving my warm fake smile. I hate this guy. Jim Mcgill was Satan in human form. Unluckily for me he and his wife had Brian around the same time Adam was born. And the two had really hit it off. "Where did those kids run off to?" I asked Sarah emerging from the closet.

"Oh they've already taken off in that direction," She waved towards the back of the house.

"It's so great the kids get along as they do," Marta, Jim's wife spoke up. My wife linked arms with Martha leading her into the dining room chattering away about the boys. I grudgingly offered Jim to join me for a few drinks.

Guest quickly filled the dinning room. I glanced across the room to find Adam fidgeting with his tie as Sarah made him greet his guest.

"Hey Adam," I called over the crowded room. His bright blue eyes locked on mine. I head motioned him over here.

"Daddy," He catapulted himself up into my lap. After I pried him form the death hug I took off the tie for him.

Leaning forward I whispered, "Don't tell Mom," I stuck the tie in my suit pocket. With that I gently whacked his bottom and sent him on his way.

"Time for presents," Sarah announced a good hour later. Adam quickly weeded through the huge pile of gifts in front of him. "Oh look, this one is from Daddy," Sarah finally said getting down to my present. She read him the card before letting him annihilate the wrapping material. He pulled out his first pair of skates. I'd taken him skating several times before, but we'd always rented. Constantly he'd ask me if he was old enough to have a pair like Jason. He looked up at me with the biggest eyes before rushing over.

"Thank you Daddy," He nearly screamed in an ungodly high tone that only small children could hit.

"Your welcome son," I said patting his back.

"Can we go skating after the party? PLEASE?" His eyes daunting me with the 'puppy dog face', naturally I gave in.

"Of course."

(At the rink later that night)

"I'm going to be best hockey player ever," Adam told me as he nearly tripped over his own skate.

"Careful," I took his hand while he regained his balance. The rink was empty outside of the two of us. I had to call in a couple of favors to even get it opened.

"And I'll play for the Hawk, huh Daddy, just like Jason." It was very important to Adam that it was 'just like Jason'. At fourteen Jason found this endlessly annoying, he was going through the 'I'm inserting my independence' phase. And having a tag along little brother who copied everything you did was not cool at all. No matter how much he fussed you knew he loved it.

"Yes Adam, just like Jason."

"But I don't wanna be the goalie."

"Really?" I said stopping him for a moment.

"Nope," he shook his head. "I want to score goals just like Gretzky," He frowned scratching his head. "I can do that right, I can switch?"

"Of course you can, if you want to be a center, then you'll play center." He smiled again.

"This is the best birthday ever." I nodded, internally thinking it's not hard to have the best when you've only had four.

"And I'm going to be the best player ever. Right Daddy?" he slowly started testing his edges doing small circles around me.

"You can do anything you want Adam, even be the best hockey player on the planet." I encouraged him. All little kids want to be the best at something. Sarah argued that it was unhealthy to tell kids that they could do anything. I do understand her point, it's one in a million to make in the NHL, let alone me the best. Heck it's hard to get Colleges to look at you we were discovering with Matt. Call me crazy, but something in Adam just made me believe it. If he wanted to be the best, I'd do everything in my power to make it happen for him. Anything.

:END:

A/N: More fluff, hmm... What's wrong with me? Anyway I'm hoping to get this up as soon as will let me. Please leave me some more of those fabulous reviews they make my day!

SHOUT OUTS:

Jess: Thanks for the support! I defiantly love writing it and hearing from you.

Jenn: With the Jason thing you will have to wait and see, my lips are sealed. And honestly when I first came up with this I planned on going through the third movie, but will see when I run out of ideas. Thanks for the review!

Banksiebabe99: No overbearing Mr. Banks yet! Yes, I have used that plot line in other stories but for once I though I should explore a nicer version of the Adam/ dad relationship. And apparently you all agree! Thanks!

Katie aka Cake Eaters girly: Yay another good review! :blushes: an amazing story, thank you! But really your being way too sweet! I'll try my hardest to keep it up!

Katie aka PurePen: Yes I SO stole that from you lol deal. I'm going to take this opportunity to nag you about updating your stories!!!! Thanks for such a sweet review, more fluff, gah! When can I get to the angst! You get that butt to updating you understand!

Alright that's everybody, I'm so glad I've gotten such positive feed back, I just hope you guys like this one to! Please let me know!

Rachel


	3. Worn Skates

"Hey kiddo, it's time to wake up." Adam rolled to his side now squeezing his eyes shut. My son had inherited my tendency to sleep like a rock. "Come on,"

An arm came flying up and swatted at me this time, "Daddy go away." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Alright, alright. Fine," I said drawing out the 'fine' in an whinny tone, "I'll just have to go to work and not spend the day buying your hockey supplies or taking you too your first practice like you've been nagging me." An ear to ear smile crossed Adams face, his eyes however remained tightly shut.

"Hey Dad," Jason called from somewhere in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm in Adam's room."

My elder sons head popped in, "Can I have my lunch money?"

"Oh yeah Mr. Big Tough I'm an adult. The handy Dad ATM is still open." I teased Jason who merely scoffed in reply. I slid out my wallet and grabbed a twenty. "One thing thought." I said handing the crisp bill into his hand. "Get that little brother of yours out of bed, use whatever mean you deem necessary."

"Really?" Jason asked a mischievous look smirked across his face making him apperear much younger than he claimed to be. I can't believe my baby is eighteen, I thought starring at Jason.

I shook my head clearing the feelings of nostalgia. "Go do it, before I change my mind." I said laughing a little. I exited the room, leaving Adam in the capable hands of his conniving older brother. It was probably better not to witness whatever Jason had up his sleeve.

Downstairs I got about two coffee sips in when the bomb went off.

"DAAAADDY!" A small blonde figure came running down the stair screaming Jason super soaker in one hand trailing closely. "Daddy," Adam said wedging himself between the counter and me.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, you can't possible be my children. My children would never run through the house dripping wet screaming at the top of there lungs, there much better behaved," I said sweetly letting the sarcasm barley come through, looking down at the eight year old who was positively fuming at me.

I glared over at Jason. "A water gun, How soaked is his room?" I asked trying to hide my amusement.

Jason shrugged it off, "You said anything I deemed necessary."

"Hey," Adam voice of protest was officially raised, "That's not fair. You said he could do this."

I ignored Adam for the moment; "You really found drenching him head to toe necessary?" I questioned.

"Maybe not necessary per say,"

"Yeah yeah Mr. Per say go help your little brother get everything wet off his floor."

"But I have to get to school." He argued crossing his arms over his chest. He was far too stubborn for his own good. He was far too much like _me _for his own good.

"Then I suggest you hurry." I said raising my eyebrows and waving him off. He groaned throwing up his arms.

"Come on Adam, lets go before Hitler decides we-"His sentence was cut off as the door to the kitchen swung shut.

Grabbing my coffee cup and the paper I couldn't help but keep smiling. Half way through

The business section the boys re-emerged.

"Operation water world is complete sir." Jason said mockingly.

"Good," checking down at my watch, "Well it's time to hit the road Adam, and aren't you late."

"I know I know," Jason said running out the door.

After the morning ritual of grabbing homework, collecting all my files and his backpack and the 'I can't find my other shoe' game we pilled into the car right on time.

"Remember Adam, I'll be here after school to pick you up." I reminded as Adam dashed from the car. "Sure Daddy," He hollered over his shoulder.

The chimes of bells sounded above me when I pushed open the door. "Can I help you?" the elderly man asked coming out from behind the counter. Adam stopped mid story and got behind me a little. As active as he was at home new people made him very nervous. His schoolteacher said he was shy even around the kids his own age.

"Yes, my son," I said placing my hand on his shoulder, "Need a new hockey set."

"Ah ha, you are going to be a big hockey star. I can feel it."

"Really?" Adam asked biting his bottom lip. "My Dad always said so," His big blue eyes held mine for a moment. I smiled exhaling a breath I'd been holding. Hockey season _had_ to start in the middle of my biggest case of this year, didn't it? I rolled my shoulders trying to get some of the tension from my neck.

"Your Father is a very smart man," The elderly gentleman bent down to Adam's level. "I am Hans," He stuck his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Adam," he said softly shaking his hand and the retreating to the protection of me.

"And who is this?" Hans asked straitening back up and looking at me.

"Philip Banks." I said absentmindedly.

"You playing pee-wee's right?" Adam nodded still uneasy. "What team?" Hans asked.

At this Adam lit up, "The Hawks!" I beamed at his enthusiasms. Last months tryouts had been nerve racking, for Adam that was. I already knew he was good enough. Still, it filled my heart when he found his own name on the top of the list for new hawks. "There the best teams ever, right Dad?"

"Right Adam, the best." I agreed not even mustering half of his excitement. "And now we need all his equipment." I said to the storekeeper. He sat Adam down and they started going over the list of required padding and such.

I paced the store looking over the displays with half interest.

"Hey Dad, look at me." Adam called.

I turned around to see him. And there he was. It's hard to explain, but Adam standing there in full padding with a stick in his hand and a helmet on his head, it just made perfect sense.

"Now then, your really starting to _look_ like the best hockey player in the world."

"Daad," He said in a tone that was far too teenage-ish. But that was part of Adam; he'd always been five going on sixteen.

"So I guess this will be it?"

"Yes," Hans spoke clearing his throat a little, "If you don't mind coming up front I'll ring you up and wrap it for you." Nodding I followed him up to the register.

"Dad," Adam pulled slightly on my leather jacket, "Can I look around, please?"

"I suppose, don't break anything," I called after him.

"That's a good boy you have there." Hans said looking up at me a twinkle in his eyes like I'd never seen.

"Thank you."

"He'll be quite something when he gets older." His eyes drifted over to the display Adam was looking at. "These boys that come in here. There love for the game is what keeps me going." He said wistfully.

Had I been in a better, more sentimental mood I probably would have agreed. But I was not, "Yes," I said briskly nodding to be polite.

"Oh I apologies Mr. Banks." He said sensing my mood and hurried back into ringing everything up. "I just sense something with Adam, he really wants it." He continued.

I nodded fully understanding. Adam's passion was something unmatched; by any and every one I have ever meet in my life.

I glanced back over at my son. "How about some new skates too? Yours are getting a little worn if I remember correctly?" I asked fully ready to indulge him.

Shrugging he simply replied, "No thank you,"

"Why not?" I asked squinting at him as he walked over to the register.

"I like my skates," he said leaning against the counter.

"And why is that?" Hans asked grinning ear to ear.

"Because," Adam started seriousness that I didn't think an eight-year-old could must in his voice, "Worn skates remind you of all the things you learned since they were brand new."

"Ahh, you want a secret," Hans said lowering his voice and leaning in towards Adam, "I like my old skates best too," Straightening out he raffled off the total and I paid, "There now, your ready for your first step in becoming the best."

Hans handed Adam the large bad. "Thank you Hans," Adam said grinning ear to ear.

"Yes thank you very much." I added.

"It was my pleasure, and Adam you remember to come back, huh? When you need to get your next pair of skates to wear in,"

Adam nodded his head bobbing rapidly up and down, "You bet."

:END:

I should be beaten for going this long with out updating, really lol. Once everything calms down things should get back to normal when it comes to my updating but until then thank you for being so patient with me! Please leave a review on your way out! Rachel

SHOUTOUTS!

Jess: lol, yeah I can't wait for Adam to be in High school too, I think that will be the fun stuff to write. Oh yes and you did review twice but that just extra nice! Thanks for reading!

Gina: No, no YOUR completely awesome. Thanks a billion for those kind words, Happy (very late) birthday too! Oh yeah and Update already!!!

Sammy: your right I must!

Jenn1: I'll never tell, guess your stuck reading it!

Katie: I'm glad you don't mind fluff because it's still fluffy!! Hehe, now it's time to get up some of that story of yours. :prods:

K.T. Rose: WOW, a nice long review my favorite! I love wee Adam too, he's just so darn cute! Pig nose and the same hair cut mind you. I think your review was stupendous, (yes actually I love that word) and I love you and your review too!


End file.
